


Marked for Life

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Series: Amoris Nexus [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Alternative Universe - Scent Tracking, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foreplay, Incest, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Soulmates, Sibling Incest, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - M/M/M, other characters are mentioned but just briefly, slight spoilers for part 1 and 2 in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: One red-head knew that as long as he could sense them close to his side, everything’s right in the world. And there was the desire to take the relationship even further.If not for a few certain setbacks.Contains Polyamory and Incest. Also slight spoilers for part 1 and 2 of the story in-game.





	Marked for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it has been several months since I last wrote something, but this time, I’m serious, and this will be the first among the series of one-shots based on the AUs that have been on my mind for a long time. This contains polyamory and incest, so if you don’t like, don’t read it. Simple. 
> 
> Also slight spoilers for part 1 and 2 of the story in-game. Recommendation to read most of the stuff to get the better picture.
> 
> I do not own the i7 franchise; it’s under the property of Bandai Namco, but the plot is my idea. You are most welcome.

A certain red-head was busy baking chocolate chip cookies, even though he wasn’t much of a fan of that dessert, planning to surprise both his lovers with the attempt, this time using the ice cream scooper for the correct proportions though there were no milk chocolate chips included in the pantry. Hence, he had to use white chocolate and macadamia nuts as the alternatives. Riku Nanase had been living together with them for almost half a year, saving a portion of his earnings as part of the contribution to buy the new house, just for the three of them. It was one thing to have a peaceful life away from the public eye, but having to conceal the relationship would be a different story altogether.

 

Riku was actually in a three-person pairing with Iori Izumi, his unit partner, and fellow groupmate, and Tenn Kujo, TRIGGER’s center and the redhead’s biological twin brother. In the world where soulmate indications exist, they were marked with tattoos, the bracelet tattoos to be exact, and each one of them was possessing the musical signs related to their fated soulmates, just under the back of their left hands. Riku’s bracelet was a band of vibrant crimson swirls, with the indigo double flat and the dusky rose alto clef as the focal point. One could say that the first meeting that led to the completion of the puzzle was… a bit too unorthodox, more so when Riku was marked when he was still in middle school, long after Tenn left him to ‘pay the debt’.

 

Iori was helping out in Fonte Chocolat alongside his older brother, Mitsuki, when Riku first met him, the faint glow of their respective marks being the first sign as he ordered omurice and strawberry cheesecake from the shop and ate there. The three became part of IDOLiSH7 when they met up with Tamaki, Yamato, Sogo, and Nagi in Takanashi Productions, with Tsumugi as their new manager. It was during that time that Iori and Riku became a bit close to each other, more so with the affirmation that Iori would make Riku a superstar, and they became a sub-unit duo connected to their song, Fly Away!

 

Still, there was the thought of insecurity gnawing Riku’s insides, more so with Tenn being the bar to reach since he was TRIGGER’s center, groomed to be perfect alongside Gaku and Ryuu. It didn’t help that the dusky rose insignia was glowing at the sight of that face, and the arguments spitting between them pierced his heart through icy shards. Even though things between them had gone a bit better between them with the progress of time, the rift still remained. Only time would tell on when would the twins be together again like old times.

 

Fate led to unexpected circumstances between the three, and it was also during those days that Riku started bearing feelings for both Iori and Tenn. Iori had considered him cute, an obvious indication and Tenn was worried about him, caring for him like back in their childhood days. But there were rules in the entertainment industry as well as society’s expectations that defined relationships, that idols should be willing to cater to the fans even if it meant becoming together with them. However, there were such cases in which the latter would not be always true, thus the respect for privacy and consent was of utmost importance. Also, there was the notion that usually, romantic relationships were made of two people, and anyone else wanting to feel loved, yearning to be joined in, would feel left behind, the third wheel in the love story. Unless things would be cleared up between the three, misunderstandings would snowball until it would be too late.

 

Thus, it had to be cleared up by the time the trio finally had a day in which the day-off schedules aligned and a trip to the park was part of the plan after playing at the arcade and eating at the cafe. Riku straightforwardly confessed to both of them, even with the fear that his feelings would just be one-sided, and Iori and Tenn did the same thing. Much to his relief, all of them were mutual, and they shared a kiss, all of them on the lips. That was when the glow of the marks on their bracelet tattoos intensified and the colors changed, becoming golden bracelets, and there was something more. Riku was smelling the scent of vanilla from Iori and the cherry blossoms from Tenn, mild yet poignant, and both could sense the strawberry scent from the red-head, sweet yet not too overpowering. All in all, it was a good resolution.

 

At least for now. That was a year and six months ago, and it was still going well.

 

Riku had to learn more about the intricacies of being with his fated soulmates after the feelings cleared, more so with the wafting scent, an indication that they were close. Only the soulmates would be able to smell the fragrance as protection from those wanting to tear them apart, but when one part of the pairing would die, the mark would turn black and the scent would leave their body. That was a scary thought, an inevitable one, but he shouldn’t think too much about that aspect. Emotional stress would lead to his attack.

 

Right now, at this current moment, he should just focus on the present, keeping a close eye on the cookies through the timer while occasionally looking at the YouTube videos through his smartphone and he laughed at the funny scenes. The kitchen was quiet save for the wall clock ticking in the seconds and his voice. A thought then resurfaced in his head; throughout his relationship with Iori and Tenn, they had done nothing else but kisses and gentle touches, and suddenly, a hidden desire to take one step further crept into his head. But he couldn’t initiate that, not until he was granted the consent from both of them. If anything, he would like to receive the love that they have for each other, even in such a polyamorous relationship.

 

The timer beeping snapped Riku out of the reverie and he took the cookie trays out of the oven, using the mitts for further protection. They turned out to be a bit too rustic with several cracks on the surface and the chocolate pieces were a bit gooey; Riku was hoping that it wouldn’t ruin the expectations of both Iori and Tenn. He had carefully set the trays on the rack when the door was knocked, and he dashed to the living room to answer to the sound, tripping a bit along the way. It was a good thing that he didn’t bring the tray with him or the baked goods would be toppling down to the floor, a complete disaster. Riku turned the knob, pulling the frame away gently with a smile gracing his face as he acknowledged the presence in front of him.

 

Iori looked prim and proper as always with his casual ensemble, the light blue sweater working well with his beige pants and black loafers. But for a touch of cuteness, there was the silver cat brooch pinned close to his right side.  He was tired from the exams that he was taking to complete his education. He and his groupmate, Tamaki Yotsuba, were studying the same school for college, though their courses were different, the two were having some similar subjects. Iori couldn't exactly pinpoint how Tamaki became a bit more diligent with his studies even when he wasn't completely around; it must be with the way Ryuunosuke Tsunashi, Tenn’s bandmate, handled his behavior as well as the rewards and praises the pudding lover received from the Okinawan man. At that state, Ryuu buying several crates of King Pudding would just be an understatement.

 

“I’m home-”

 

Riku tackled Iori into a hug before the other could finish, kissing him on the lips fully. “Welcome home, Iori! I just baked some cookies though they were still hot. I had to let them cool, though I hope you won't mind white chocolate and macadamia nuts in them as improvisation since there are no milk chocolate chips in the pantry.”

 

“I’ll taste some as soon as you get off me, Nanase-san. Let me at least put my bag in our master bedroom,” Iori’s expression was casual but the tone was deadpanned. Riku pouted slightly but eventually gave him space so they would head back inside. The college student took off his loafers, putting them aside and wearing the slippers before departing to the master bedroom. Aside from that room, there was a guest bedroom in case someone wanted to drop by for a visit, though it was just usually with family members and friends during several occasions. As Iori was settling inside, Riku checked for the cookies once again. He just couldn't wait to let Iori taste a few. Honestly, the red-head was tempted to snatch one, but that would be unfair, so he had to wait.

 

So instead, he settled with preparing two glasses of cold milk for them both, and Iori came back to the sight alongside the cookies. The raven-haired boy inspected the look of the baked goods with a glance that resembled intense concentration, focused on the important things, and snatched one of them from the tray since they had cooled off enough for handling. Iori then dipped a portion into the milk before taking a bite, savoring each aspect before having to comment. “This one’s less sweet than Nii-san’s cookies, and I prefer Nii-san’s version more than this.”

 

Riku was about to snatch a cookie also from the tray when he heard the straightforward commentary, and he felt slightly deflated. He was definitely not that skilled in baking compared to Mitsuki, and Iori was still possessing the brotherly complex towards that ginger-haired. Some old habits just died hard.

 

“But I like that you included macadamia nuts for that added crunch, and the white chocolate added a diverging dimension of taste. Not bad for your attempt to try, Nanase-san,” Iori assured, a smile creeping up his lips and he kissed Riku’s cheek. A small blush then coated the younger boy’s face. “Y-you needed more practice if you want to be like Nii-san in the plan to be a domestic housekeeper.”

 

Riku gritted his teeth in exasperation; there was Iori being the brocon again and it was absolutely a low blow. But he just kept quiet, taking in three cookies and setting them on a small plate before dipping them one by one into the milk. After several seconds of meditation and contemplation, he voiced out another topic. “Nee, Iori, I have been thinking about this a long time but… when are we going to take this one step further? Well, the things couples do to show that they love each other so much?”

 

Iori stopped short, the cookie almost reaching his mouth until the words were sputtered out. He had done his research about what would happen once those who were marked by the soulmate insignias would make love to each other, and sadly, there were a few effects that would be detrimental to Riku. His voice was serious as he replied, “Nanase-san, Kujou-san and I can’t do this to you. What if you’ll get hurt with the attack?”

 

“Eh, what do you mean, Iori?!? Tell me if-”

 

“Before you jump to further conclusions, have you read about what will happen to those who are going to take one step further, more so for those who are marked by the scents?”

 

“I…” Riku trailed off, his previous frustration deflating slowly by that question. “I haven’t.”

 

“Simply put, once the soulmates have been bonded over the process of such connection, the scent will become stronger, thus there will be a further convenience for the other person to track their fated individual down. Unfortunately, the scents that you’ll sense may induce your attack, Nanase-san, and I’m sure Kujou-san wouldn’t want that to happen to you, too,” Iori supplied. If there was one thing that both of Riku’s significant others had in common, it was when they both cared for the red-head. There was still some rivalry between Tenn and Iori to see who could treat him better. Awkwardly, it also led to the sexual tension between them, mostly unknown to Riku’s watch.

 

A dust of crimson coated the college student’s cheeks after he insinuated the words, looking away a bit. “Even I have no experience dealing with such occurrences; I just simply read through the references that were viable sources of information. Maybe you should ask Yotsuba-san or Tsunashi-san on that matter if you need further evidence.”

 

There was only silence after that, mainly because Riku considered on the notion for that suggestion. Knowing Tamaki, he would be quite a lazy bum at times but at least there was the brunette caring for him no matter what the circumstances. The red-head busied himself with finishing the cookies that he snatched from the tray earlier as he was contemplating on what he should ask later on. At least Tenn would also enjoy his brother’s baked goods while he was not around since the TRIGGER center wouldn’t be back until afternoon because of the work schedule with his groupmates.

* * *

 

“What is it, Rikkun?”

 

Tamaki inquired before he took another spoonful of his pudding from the minuscule plastic cup. He and Riku were currently at Ryuu’s apartment, with the blue-haired savoring his favorite treat while waiting for his lover to text him that work was done for the day. There was a benefit to Ryuu giving his fated one the spare key ever since the day he started moving into the place, having someone to take care of the adobe depending on the varying schedules. Since Tamaki’s finally done with exams, he could finally take a break and stay at home like a couch potato he always was, except when the so-called “Erotic Beast” would text him of other plans.

 

“Iori told me that I should ask you regarding the matter of what’s like to be connected with your fated one. Is it true that the scent will be stronger once you are done… doing things with each other?” Riku blushed, sputtering at the end, hands curling into fists on his own lap and pressing slight indentations to the fabric of his slacks. Tamaki was always the one to explain things casually; it would just be depending on how he defined the terms without crossing the line, except when he had something important to enunciate while being straight to the point.

 

“Ah… that,” Tamaki drawled, scooping up another huge portion of the pudding. “Ryuu and I asked for consent before we went further. He was such a sappy sap beast, and an awkward one at that, but he did make me feel good as much as I had with him. About the scent thing, it did become stronger, but Ryuu was somehow being able to control how strong his scent had become. I dunno how exactly, but I guess, it was due to the trust that we both shared.”

 

Riku’s vermilion eyes blinked at that word. “Trust?”

 

“If Iorin and Tenn-Tenn are truly loving you, they will make sure that they will cherish your body during that phase just like your heart and soul, and you must believe that… in case you may do the similar thing for them,” Tamaki's mouth opened as he ate another spoonful of pudding. “I can tell that they also have their own set of insecurities aside from you, Rikkun, so they are not as subtle as they thought it would be.”

 

If there was one thing Tamaki should be praised about, it was about him reading the atmosphere of the situation through emotions; he could simply tell how bad or good it would become. Depending on the possible outcome, it would be best if his instincts would be trusted. In other words, for someone who was so carefree and laidback, he actually had a keen eye, caring for those whom he considered cherished. The red-head would feel even more flustered if it wasn't for the dancer proving a valid point.

 

Tamaki’s phone, vibrating in his hoodie, buzzed with the alert of a new message, and the owner picked the device up with one hand, using his thumb to turn on the screen and swiping the surface to read the message. A childish grin crept up his lips; Ryuu was finally done with work going to treat him to some fruits parfait in a cafe as a reward for working hard on the exams. Like a son being happy for being praised by his parent, he replied swiftly, telling his lover that he would be on the way. He then finished his pudding like a glutton he always was before dumping the cup into the trash bin nearby.

 

“Tamaki-san, did something happen?” Riku asked, obviously puzzled at the demeanor with a slight tilt of the head as the action.

 

“I’ll be heading to the cafe now, but remember what I said, alright? Good luck in pleasuring Iorin and Tenn-Tenn!” that was all Tamaki would shout out before standing up from the bench, swiftly grabbing his belongings and dashing away from Riku, but not without facing the other with an energetic wave of goodbye. “Jaa ne!”

 

The red-head let out a gasp of astonishment, cheeks as red as cherry at the last sentence, before bolting his rear end up the bench. “T-Tamaki-san!!” A sigh escaped his lips, not impressed that the student blurted out the interesting detail. But at least the talk did help to provide the clarity for the next step in his relationship with Iori and Tenn, and a small smile formed on his lips.

 

* * *

 

After Tamaki left to meet up with Ryuu, Riku went to the grocery store to buy some ingredients for his next adventure in trying out baked goods. This time, he would go with brownies, and since there were still the basic baking ingredients in the pantry, all that’s left was the eggs, cocoa powder, chocolate chips and cream cheese since cheesecake brownies were the next thing on the list. Once the grocery shopping was done for, Riku returned to the house, still carrying the things in the plastic bag, and he gave the door a gentle knock. “I’m home!”

 

However, what happened on the other side of the door was not as subtle as Riku thought it would be. There was shouting and footsteps pounding before the frame was pulled away, showing Tenn feeling slightly flustered, and when the red-head approached the living room, Iori was being presentable, though the blush coating his cheeks was still there. Riku outspokenly blurted out the question, “Don’t tell you two are going to-”

 

“Wrong timing, Riku, and it is best not to ask even further,” Tenn cut in, his no-nonsense tone penetrating the room as he wanted the topic to be dropped. “That one aside, where have you been?”

 

“Just came back from the stroll with Tamaki-san at Tsunashi-san’s house and I dropped by the grocery store to buy some more ingredients for baked treats,” Riku replied, initially distressed that the two were hiding something while he was away but chose not to bring it up further. “I'll be trying to bake cheesecake brownies some other time. But for now, though… Did you enjoy the cookies, Tenn-nii? I know it’s not that great compared to the others but still-”

 

The red-head was cut off when he felt Tenn’s hand caressing his cheek, followed by the thumb stroking his bottom lip. The older twin’s cat-like gaze settled on him like a predator ready to devour its target, the smirk gracing the pink-haired boy’s mouth. “It is delicious, Riku, but you know what’s sweeter than the cookies? Your lips.”

 

And a passionate kiss was exchanged between the twins, with Riku squeezing his eyes shut, almost dropping the bag of groceries if not for the firm grip on it. Tenn’s tongue maneuvered every inch of the other's lips, and Riku tasted the hint of cookies as well as the bitter black coffee savored by Iori while he was away. That aftertaste somehow answered the question for was going between Tenn and Iori while the red-head was not with them at this moment. Riku pulled away from the kiss, still inches away from his brother with an awkward blush coating his cheeks. “So I guess, you two are also into each other, huh?”

 

“What nonsense are you talking about, Nanase-san?” Iori questioned, attempting to be subtle, looking at the bag. “You should unload the groceries before they will be left forgotten.”

 

The time Riku took to settle the things into the pantry and fridge allowed him to collect his own thoughts, the talk being important, all while Tenn and Iori were engaging in a casual debate about their lover, just like so often. By the time he was finished, he excused them both politely; Riku had to let them know deep from his heart the discussion with Tamaki so that the two wouldn’t feel too worried about granting him the love that he deserved from both of them. As a way to get his point across, he took their hands, one of each of them, and put them onto his lap, intertwining and savoring the warmth of their skins against his own.

 

“Tamaki-san told me that… you both chose not to take one step further because you both have your own set of insecurities, right? I know that the stronger scents will possibly lead me to another attack, but he said that it can be controlled by the trust between fated individuals, to make sure that we’ll get the end result that we all deserve. Iori, Tenn-nii, I understand that you are concerned for my well-being, and it does frustrate me a bit, but will you please be honest with me? I don’t want any misunderstanding to fester up.”

 

Communication was one key to keep the relationship intact, more so when it was polyamorous, and Riku was not joking on that aspect even if he was the clumsy one, involved in a bit too much trouble much to the chagrin of the other two. Sighing, Iori was the one to speak up, squeezing Riku’s hand back a bit tightly. “I did say that I was still inexperienced in such aspect, Nanase-san, so I only knew the general idea of the process. What Yotsuba-san mentioned earlier may be true if we… can put it into practice aside from the research.”

 

There were times in which logic would be crushed by unexpected occurrences, and now was one of those times. Plus, for someone who was annoyingly lazy, Tamaki could read Iori like an open book at times, assessing the demeanor of the situation based on the signs. Secretly, though, the perfectionist was grateful for that concern.

 

“Kujou-san and I can't afford to lose you because of the risk, hence we had declined and waited till the timing and conditions are right.”

 

Iori’s usually nonchalant expression was partially scrunched with pain at the memory of Riku’s attack, his beloved’s anguished visage alongside the wheezing and coughing. And then, Tenn squeezed their conjoined hands back as if the trio had a common ground. “I have pushed you away for a long time in the past and Iori and the rest of your group took care of you while I have to fulfill my duty as the center of TRIGGER, being the son of Kujou-san. But I agree with what he said, Riku; your childhood was mostly spent in the hospital, and you are still, in a way, a child even though you have grown up. Now that we are together, I do have a lot to catch up upon as more than just your brother.”

 

Tenn’s smile was a bit melancholic, head hanging down. “Forgive us, Riku, it’s just that we don't trust ourselves enough to grant you the next step, and you may end up not trusting us anymore when we hurt you so much.”

 

Riku was pained to hear such honest words from both his boyfriends, but letting it out helped to release the frustrations. A determined look was then shown on his face. “Then I trust you both, Iori, Tenn-nii!”

 

His voice snapped the two out of their reverie and they both looked up at him in astonishment. “Nanase-san….” Iori trailed off, gray eyes dilating in amazement at Riku’s determined gaze at him and Tenn.

 

“I know that you both can do it, to make sure that I'll feel safe while you are taking it one step further,” Riku blushed, knowing that his request would be troublesome. “Just… make sure that we will all feel comfortable with each other. That’s how I prefer when we are going to do this, alright?”

 

Iori and Tenn removed their hands from Riku’s grasp, inducing a small gasp from the redhead but the raven-haired male gave the IDOLiSH7 center a peck on the lips, followed by a pink flush on his pale cheeks. “We’ll make sure that it’s the best to your specifications. Kujou-san actually told me where you are most sensitive, and we’ll get on from there.”

 

Riku was certain that he could sense his twin smirking, all while being held captive under their hold. Right now, he was the one falling under their spell tonight.

* * *

 

The bedroom was dim with the blinds concealing the windows sans the lamp on the nightstand beside the enormous bed, all of their divested clothes folded neatly to the chair before the three became naked on the mattress because Iori mentioned that it would be a hassle if they would become soiled. The silence was breached by kisses followed by licks and moans that were soft yet soul-stirring, a possible turn-on for any of them.

 

Riku bobbed his head at a moderate pace, sucking Tenn’s erection, eliciting a moan from his twin who concealed his mouth with the back of his hand. Behind the redhead, Iori was applying the cool lube on his fingers, massaging the puckered hole on Riku’s rear before slipping one finger gently. Riku whimpered at the intrusion, the muscles resisting before they gave way, and the digit slid in and out slowly. Iori another finger after a minute or two, loosening up the channel in preparation for something bigger. The redhead blushed with the heat pooling up his body, and for Tenn who was peering down to meet his brother’s gaze, it was an alluring sight.

 

As Iori was curling up his fingers, searching for that sensitive spot, he questioned, “Feeling okay, Nanase-san?”

 

Riku’s mouth left the leaking length so that he could glance at Iori from his shoulder with a flustered visage. “It just feels… a little weird-” he hitched when the spot was brushed, thus resulting in more precum leaking out of his own aching length. It was neglected after Tenn stroked him earlier to stimulate him. “It’s so good actually,” he managed a laugh, the tone being melodic, and Iori resisted the urge to spurt out the compliment that Riku was cute when he laughed like that. It served as a motivation, however, for the raven-haired to continue brushing that spot.

 

Tenn kneeled down further, taking Riku’s face with both hands before kissing his lips again, tongues twisting inside with the craving to savor more of the sweetness. The cherry blossom scent manifesting from his brother intensified a bit more because of the passion shared between them, yet Riku couldn’t drown himself into it any longer, so they pulled away after a minute. Iori removed his fingers from the rear, a hand on the waist as a sign that it was time, and Riku laid down on his back, opening himself to his duet partner through lifting his legs. He was yearning for this finale and there would be no stopping now.

 

Tenn wrapped his arms around Riku’s waist from behind, closing his eyes and licking the shell of his brother’s ear teasingly, and the red-head squeezed his eyes shut, a distraction from Iori gripping his hips and guiding the tip of his lubed-up dick to the entrance, pushing in slowly. Riku gasped, his channel stretching to accommodate Iori’s average length, Tenn’s tongue flicking on the lobe inducing shivers to the spine. The pink-haired boy’s hands traveled to his nipples, pinching the nubs and even twisting them with the fingers, and Riku’s cock sputtered out more drops of pre-cum at the sensation.

 

Iori was sunk to the hilt and the sweltering heat almost induced his urge to come at this moment. Riku took his hand and gave it a squeeze, and even with the ministrations Tenn was bestowing to him, he nodded, a signal to keep moving. The erection slid out, the head remaining inside, before sinking deeper once again into the core and Riku moaned softly. As the unfathomable thrust continued on, Tenn’s voice was warm close to his ear.

 

“How does it feel, our darling Riku? Once he is done, I’ll be next.”

 

Tenn’s hardening length poking close to the slightly tanned hips meant that he was not joking. The sakura and vanilla scents surrounding Riku were like opium, and the redhead was certain that his strawberry fragrance was driving them both crazy. Riku blushed before mustering a reply, “A-amazing… S-so heavenly…”

 

The mantra was interrupted by Iori’s lips claiming Riku’s own, the tongues rolling but not as frantic as last time. The speed of the thrusting amplified a bit, angling for that weak spot, and Riku moaned into the kiss. Tenn moved his own body for that much-needed friction for his weeping cock and he nuzzled his face into his brother’s neck before nibbling the skin, leaving a small love bite there, and his hand traveled to Riku’s length, stroking him there for that much-needed relief.

 

And finally, relief washed over Iori and Riku like a tide, with the redhead calling out his lover’s name in a frail whimper as he broke the kiss,  the white semen splattering from his dick and staining the stomachs and Tenn’s hand. Iori felt the muscles clamping onto him and groaned, filling the other to the brim with his seed. Their chests rose and fell as they caught their breath and Iori pulled away, the liquid spilling out of the entrance and onto the sheets. Not to mention that the scents of three flavors mingled together, a delectable amalgamation, and Riku considered the mix to be sublime, but his nose sensed a bit too much of the scent and he steered away before he would cough.

 

“Nanase-san, are you okay?” Iori asked, his worst fear almost coming true. It was definitely the reason why he wouldn’t want to make love to him and he feared that too much of it would aggravate his condition. But Riku gave Iori’s hand a comforting squeeze, an indication of reassurance, and his smile was dazzling enough that the college student’s heart lurched because of concealed adoration.

 

“I’m okay; in fact, it was the best that I ever had after a long time,” Riku chuckled, and the intensity of the fragrance tamed down; it was no longer overpowering but instead it was soft and comforting, like a blanket keeping him warm in the coldest nights. Iori was joyful at the praise, knowing that he was okay. Tamaki was definitely right about trust being the main factor in controlling the unleashed scent after mating. But as much as the two would like to savor the moment, Tenn barged in, grasping Riku’s wrist and toppling him so he was on his hands and knees. Iori was protesting but there was the challenging glint within the TRIGGER center’s eyes meeting with his argentine ones. Iori glared back at him, but Tenn ignored the look, focusing instead on their lover.

 

“My turn to please you, love,” Tenn’s voice dropped an octave, his seductive side showing as he gripped both of Riku’s butt cheeks and pried them apart, revealing the hole that was still filled with Iori’s essence. The erection, still leaking with pre-cum, pushed in alongside the firm grip on the rear end and Riku cried out, breath hitching with the sensation of being filled. Smirking, Tenn leaned down, breath scorching hot near his brother's ear. “You are feeling this, don't you, having both of us claim you so that no one else can have you except the two of us, even when we have friends in other places?”

 

Riku quivered; Tenn, being the devil he was even with his misleading countenance, was one to be possessive of him, which can be a bit too bothersome even when the pink-haired teen was protective. Their bodies pressed together as Tenn commenced on his movement in and out of Riku’s body, inducing a string of moans and angelic whispers of his name. The red-head threw his head back as Tenn kissed the spot in his throat, tickling the small hickey that was made earlier.

 

Speaking of Iori, he cupped Riku’s burning cheeks with his hands, the slightly tanned skin contrasting with the pale flesh and claimed his lips, tongue delving in and forcing them to part, the motion slow and steady to taste every single nook and cranny of the orifice. With Tenn pounding into him deeply, brushing that spot again, Riku moaned into the kiss, hands gripping the shoulders of the man initiating the lip-lock like a lifeline, to prevent himself from falling further. Because of the craving to breathe, the kiss was then broken, and the two lovers gazed into each other’s eyes, feelings of ardent passion conveyed between them.

 

The hold onto Iori was tightened as Riku once again felt that he was close to the peak, and Iori ducked his head closed to Riku’s neck, biting it gently and leaking a mark. They also ground their hips onto each other since their erections craved for relief and Iori pressed his forehead close to Riku’s, breathing onto the redhead’s lips with the distance just inches away between them. When the climaxed washed three of them, the bodies slick with perspiration, they were all shaking, slamming close to the heavens, before they floated back on Earth once more.

 

Riku’s breath quivered as his dearest twin brother pulled out of him, his hole squalid with the mix of his lovers’ essences but he still felt whole, joined onto them, bonded in both heart and soul aside from their bodies. Tears were pouring out of his eyes, the scarlet tint dusting his cheeks as he laid down on his back on the mattress, looking up at his two lovers staring down at him. Both Iori and Tenn were also basking in the aftermath, breathtaking, Riku’s heart lurching at the sight.

 

“Nanase-san, are you okay?” Iori asked, feeling concerned as always. He did his best to please Riku, but making sure that the red-head wouldn’t suffer from the attack was also his utmost priority. The mixture of both the strawberry and cherry blossom petal scents permeated the bedroom, and the vanilla fragrance joined in, a delicious combination. Though as they all gradually came down from their high, the potency dwindled down until they were similar to the mildly-scented concoctions swaying in the breeze. Riku was still a bit too overwhelmed, having to close his eyes and conceal his nose briefly as a precaution but he held on until he was finally free.

 

The redhead's hands reached out to caress each of his mates’ cheeks, a serene smile pulling at his lips. “I’m okay. More importantly, it feels amazing.” Honestly, he wanted more, but two rounds were all he could manage, and Tenn, being the protective brother that he was, wouldn't like it to see Riku coughing the morning after. His health was still crucial, more so with his job as an idol. After all, it was still their first time and they would have a lot to learn about being bonded after they were mated.

 

“Riku, time for a shower,” Tenn advised, earning a pout from the redhead himself since he was feeling sore. Unfortunately, there was also the stomach growling and he groaned. Iori smiled before he could think twice about reacting to the sudden change of mood after they made love to each other. “Looks like the research did work up an appetite,” he commented, but Iori’s tummy also growled and Riku laughed. The raven-haired blushed and protested, “S-stop laughing.”

 

“Looks like your nonchalance faded already. Pathetically cute,” Tenn teased, and it was Iori’s turn to pout. But before another debate would commence between the two, Riku chimed in, “Tenn-nii, Iori, we should all have the shower and eat dinner. Maybe we should have some food delivered or…”

 

“Pizza is good for dinner, except that we have to make them at home. Kujou-san had bought some cold cuts of meat,” Iori interrupted, and Riku’s eyes sparkled in delight, looking forward to his next adventure in cooking. “Hey! Hey! How about we also make a dessert pizza?” the redhead questioned.

 

“But haven’t you just baked cookies hours ago, Nanase-san?”

 

“But I wanna try the dessert pizza, too. I saw them on the TV commercial and I wanna recreate at least one of them!”

 

Tenn just simply smiled at the two for a moment because of the childish bickering, before he hopped out of bed, heading to the bathroom to prepare for the shower for all of them. The next battle for Riku’s affections, or possibly another encounter to release the sexual tension between him and Iori, would wait till another time, more so when Riku would be away from their watch.

* * *

 

“Mmmmm…. So delicious.”

 

Tamaki declared as he was done eating the grilled meat together with a bowl of rice at the table in Ryuu’s apartment where a yakinku grill station was assembled. His beloved Erotic Beast, who was actually a kind and caring person in real life, did most of the preparations and Tamaki helped a bit in setting up the grill and specific plates filled with food, as well as the sauces for dipping. Ryuu was the only one wrapping the meat and other vegetables in the cabbage leaf since his lover was not fond of the organic ingredients, but he was silently hoping that the pudding lover would get some of the healthy stuff to gain more nutrients. Iori and Sogo had chided Tamaki with that advise but the college student just wouldn’t listen.

 

“I’m glad that you are liking it. Maybe we should do it again once we get to see your grades,” Ryuu suggested, taking a sip of his lemonade and putting down the glass. He was in the mood for beer, but his tendencies to cross the lines when drunk was something to be frowned upon, hence the option for the alternative. “And I’ll have something a bit more for you when you pass them.”

 

“May I see the surprise, Ryuu?” Tamaki asked nonchalantly, though his eyes sparkled with excitement.

 

Ryuu let out a chuckle. “It’s a secret; you better wait for it.”

 

The pudding lover pouted. “Ryuu, you are no fun at all,” he spoke, all before leaning forward and grasping the high collar of the brunette’s jacket, yanking the other towards him. Before the Okinawan man would react, he was brought down to a kiss on the lips. Tamaki was the one to express his love for his boyfriend physically a lot more. When he broke the kiss, there was the passion glimmering within his blue irises, the distance being just inches apart, and Ryuu was smelling the scent of blue sage, mixing well with the tanned male’s jasmine fragrance. The golden bracelet tattoos, with the bass clef and mezzo piano as the central point, shimmered under the moonlight.

 

“Now, remember what you said that you won’t have sex with me unless I’m done with exams? I want it right now.”

 

“E-eh?!?” Ryuu gasped out, golden eyes dilating in surprise with a crimson blush coating his cheeks. “A-at least let me finish dinner.”

 

One thing was for sure; it was going to be a long night, and he was glad that he was having the day off tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Salvia azurea, basically known as blue sage, and jasmine are the flowers held by Tamaki and Ryuu respectively in the countdown pictures to the Animate Girls Festival 2016 event. As for the FureFure trio, well, I just went along with my instinct. I have never written a story this long, to be honest, but at least I’m proud of myself.
> 
> Special thanks to WildTiger on Discord willing to beta read, and dedicated to [Cass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enocchis/pseuds/enocchis) (@enocchis on Twitter, also the same username on Ao3) for introducing me to the RyuuTama ship. If it wasn’t for me jumping in to be the Ryuu to her Tamaki in the RPs, then I wouldn’t have gone through such hell. Also dedicated to [Vixenfur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenfur/pseuds/Vixenfur), whom I shared the idea with.
> 
> Also, happy b-day, Tamaki! May you be given a huge pudding cake on your special day, together with your first taste of alcoholic drinks. I have planned to finish this and post it on 12 MN JST, and it’s worth it.
> 
> If you are a fan of my works, I also created a [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/L3L1BAPV) account; feel free to support me and achieve my goals, and a coffee or two goes a long way. Stay tuned for updates!


End file.
